


事出有因

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 梗概：实际上是Clint的错。





	事出有因

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Have These Rules For A Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965567) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 

“Tony爱Steve，”Clint哼着小调晃进厨房。早上六点就穿戴整齐，神志清醒说明他整晚都在打游戏，吃饱倒头就能睡。Peter踉踉跄跄地跟在他身后，衣衫凌乱，紧张兮兮地几乎瘫倒在Bruce对面的椅子里，脑袋重重搁在桌上，这说明他一夜都在陪Clint打游戏。

Bruce警惕地眯起眼把盘子朝自己拉了拉。

Peter撅起嘴。

Clint像往常一样，对惹怒Bruce丝毫不在意，从盘子里顺走一片吐司。“Tony和Steeeeeve，坐在树上，”他唱着，努力不把面包屑喷的到处都是，“啪——啪——啪。”

“自己去做早饭，”Bruce说道。

“先是相爱~~”

“他在干什么？”Tony站在门边，恶狠狠地瞪着空咖啡壶。头发像90年代的印第安毛孩玩偶那样竖起（点击此处获得发型），穿着真丝睡裤，和Steve的一件宽松旧波士顿马拉松T恤。“他是在唱歌吗？为什么要在喝咖啡前唱歌？我以为我们定了规矩。”

Clint把几乎一盒麦片倒进巨大的碗里，“然后步入婚姻——”

“Clint要在歌里嫁给谁？”Steve停在门口吻了吻Tony的发梢，接着在冰箱里翻找起来。

“你，”Clint兴高采烈。他伸手从Steve身旁拿过巧克力奶，豪迈地倒在麦片上。“我想不出谁会在婴儿车里。”

Steve和Tony交换了一个眼神，Bruce用吐司掩饰住自己的笑意。“Peter，”他们异口同声道。

“你们太菜了，”Peter趴在桌子上嘟囔。

Clint一巴掌拍上他的背，差点把他打下椅子。“放松，蜘蛛小鬼，小推车在婚姻之后，而且爸爸妈妈还在姘居呢。”

Steve将两个芝麻百吉饼放进烤箱，递给Tony一杯橙汁，“结婚听起来不错，”他说。

Bruce眨了眨眼。Clint一勺麦片僵在嘴边。Peter从桌上抬起头。

Tony沉吟了一会儿喝掉果汁，把杯子还回去。“嗯，如果姘居让孩子们觉得烦恼的话。”

Steve接过杯子，俯身落下一吻。“唔，酸的。我想要个牧师。”

“我不反对牧师，”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“我来选蜜月地点。”

烤箱发出叮的一声，Steve把百吉饼放进盘子里，递给Tony，“只要你别工作，我不想整个蜜月都和你的手机作斗争。”

“成交。”Tony从冰箱里拿了块奶油奶酪，“你觉得呢？明年夏天？”

“秋天，”Steve说着用脚勾出厨房的椅子，“秋天适合露天婚礼。”

“等吃完饭我打给Pepper，挑个最合适我离开几周的时间。”他又倒了两杯橙汁，在Steve身边坐下。“不过我可不打算收养Peter。”

“我成年了，”Peter咬牙切齿。

“发生了什么？”Clint茫然地问Bruce，巧克力奶滴落在裤子上，“是我干的吗？”

“我觉得是你，”Bruce推开餐巾布。

“我想要个超赞的戒指，”Tony把头靠在Steve肩上，半阖着眼，百吉饼还一口没动。“巨大。要比Pepper的漂亮。我要那些狗仔都被闪瞎。”

Steve亲吻着他的头顶，“把饼吃了，我们等会儿再说。”

Clint沉重地叹了口气，往嘴里塞了口麦片。“逗谁呢，你们俩早就结婚了。”

“嗯，我们在一起了六年了，”Steve道。

Bruce喝完茶，收起盘子。“想象一下。酝酿了六年的蜜月。我们得感谢Clint。”

Steve傻笑起来。Peter在桌边哀叹。Clint扔下勺子，挪到Peter身旁戳了戳Steve的脸。“噢，不，不，不，不，不要又来。别是真的要去蜜月。我才不上当。我放弃了。我要去加入X战警。”

“我已经告诉Jan这是你的主意，”Tony埋在Steve肩头咕哝道。他挥了挥手里的电话。

“我的天。”Clint绝望地凝视着他的麦片。

Steve在一边默默道：“这就是为什么我们要规定禁止Clint在吃麦片前唱歌。”


End file.
